Well What If I Can!
by a.s.h.l.i.u
Summary: It was only supposed to be a deal: please him and be his girlfriend. Who would've known they'd hear wedding bells ring? I AM BACK. Read the final chapter for my explanation. Thanks to all who've read this. I have a surprise for you! Again, read final cha!
1. The Fight

**WELL WHAT IF I CAN?**

**Chapter 1: The Fight**

One beautiful day at the academy. But not for one certain brunette.

"WAAAH! WHEN WILL I EVER STOP BEING LATE?!" said the brunette throwing her things in the process of looking for her things and dressing up.

"Yeah, I was just wondering that, Polka," said a sly voice from her doorway.

"I thought I was supposed to see you when I'm RUNNING to class? What are you doing here anyway?" said Mikan heatedly.

"What do you think?" said Natsume, approaching Mikan. Mikan stays rooted to the spot, unable to move.

"I'm here..." Natsume approaches even closer, "Because I..."

"Ne, Natsume...N-N-Natsume!" said Mikan, trying to avoid Natsume.

"Am..." said Natsume, ignoring Mikan's protests.

"NATSUME!! I'M STILL TOO YOUNG FOR THIS!" said Mikan.

"Idiot. Don't say that...of course you're ready..."said Natsume.

"NATSUME!!" said Mikan, pushing Natsume away.

"WHAT?! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE NOT READY FOR THIS?" and he burned Mikan's hair.

"NATSUME!!" and the whole academy was temporarily weakened because of Mikan's explosion. Except Natsume.

"Why on EARTH are you here??" said Mikan heatedly, attempting to stop the burn in her hair.

"I'm gonna walk you to the room," said Natsume, "You ready yet?"

"Yeah, I think I am..." said Mikan, and she hitches a smile on her radiant face.

_Damn that beautiful smile..._thought Natsume. And unconsciously, he smiled.

"Uh, ne Natsume, why are you smiling?" said Mikan, tilting her head to one side.

"Shut up, polka," said Natsume. And they left.

**IN THE CLASSROOM,**

"Good morning, Mikan!"

"Hey, Mikan!"

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Ohayou, everybody!" said Mikan. But she was too dense to notice that people put their heads together when she entered. She was, of course, oblivious to the fact that she was walking with the infamous kuro neko at her side, and, apparently, holding her...hands!.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked Natsume, who just smirked.

"I'm holding your hand, idiot," said Natsume.

"Oh. WHAT??" screamed Mikan, _Here we go,_thought Natsume, "I AM SO NOT AN IDIOT!"

_Baka. Really an idiot. But I guess I love her that way._

**hey guys, this is just a primary chapter, merely to see whether you guys want me to keep going or not.**

**tell me if you like it, Okay? Thanks!**


	2. The Flying Paper

**Chapter 2: The Flying Paper**

* * *

**Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

A beautiful day at the Academy...

Except, as usual, for a young girl...

Whose name...

Natsume was writing...

On a piece of paper!

Tongue between his teeth, Natsume kept doodling on a scrap piece of paper...Smiling...

"Mi..kan.." he muttered under his breath, "Hyuu..ga..There! All done!"

"What's all done, meowie?" asked a young girl's voice.

Natsume hastily returned to his "cool, collected, and uncaring" state again...

"What do YOU care, Polka??"

"Meanie. Just because I saw you doodling _my_ NAME with _your _SURNAME doesn't mean I have no right to know what's going on with your life!" said Mikan teasingly.

Natsume got angry at the taunt. He raised the hand that was supposed to be holding the scrap paper and spoke heatedly...

"Fine! FINE! Do you think this piece of crap here--"

"What piece of crap?" interjected Mikan, "is it supposed to be invisible, huh, Natsume?"

Natsume's eyes grew with horror..._The paper...FLEW AWAY??_

And Natsume stood up so fast, grabbed Mikan's hand, and stormed away to the nearest tree he could climb on, so as to see where the paper was right now.

"Natsume, do you really think we could SEE that piece of paper from up here?" asked Mikan.

"Okay. First of all, **_WE _**has nothing to do with this search, because it's only me who's gonna be searching for that paper. And second, **_YOU _**can't see it, and perhaps you never will, but **_I_** can, and that makes a big difference!" said Natsume, "Ahh, there's the little creep," and he jumped onto the next tree and followed the paper.

Mikan was being dragged along by the wrist. Natsume, in hot pursuit, forgot all about Mikan being behind him that he..uhh..accidentally tripped Mikan on a tree branch. Mikan nearly fell off the tree.

"DAMN YOU, NATSUME! IDIOT!" as he dived for Mikan. They reached the ground, Mikan unscathedm Natsume, perhaps too much so.

"Natsume, are you alright?" asked Mikan, taking Natsume's head and putting it on her arms.

_'Whoa! Nice consolation prize!' _thought Natsume, opening his left eye mere centimeters to make sure Mikan was the one who was cuddling him.

"Natsume...Natsume!" said Mikan, nearly crying.

"Hmm...hmmm...what happened?" said Natsume blearily, pretending to have just awoken.

"Geesh, Natsume, you are a VERY bad actor!" said Mikan, wiping the tears from her face and laughing at the same time.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Natsume, still pretending.

"And I thought **_I _**was an idiot," said Mikan, raising an eyebrow, "You made me trip over a tree branch and you dived low to get me, and we hit the ground. Well, actually, YOU hit the ground. If only you hadn't followed that darn paper--"

Natsume realized something he evidently forgot, and he imagined what embarrassments could be happening right now with the mere minutes he's spent fooling Mikan.

_'But it was sure as hell worth it. I mean, how many times do you get held by the woman you love?'_ thought Natsume.

But then reality dawned on him. _People could be reading that piece of paper NOW! RIGHT NOW! Idiot!!_

And he stood up again, grabbed Mikan around the waist, (which made our young brunette blush), and flew up to a tree.

"Oh, not again!" said Mikan, looking nauseous.

"Hold on, Mikan, this is gonna be a rough ride," said Natsume, "or maybe a rough FLIGHT."

_Natsume called me by my NAME?_ thought Mikan, _then he really IS insane!_

Natsume spotted the piece of paper, and followed again in hot pursuit. Mikan in his arms.

After a few minutes, or maybe seconds, Mikan spoke.

"Ne, Natsume, can we go a little slower? I think I'm going sick..."

"Can't little girl, I'm kinda in a hurry," said Natsume.

"Hmph! A minute ago you were calling me by my NAME! Now you're calling me by my nickname! My _UGLY_ nickname!" screamed Mikan, ounching Natsume continuously in the back.

"Mikan! Hold still!"

"Let me go! Lemme GO!"

A few more punches, a little more screams, and

**_BAM!_**

Natsume and hit hit a low-lying tree branch and fell, again, to the ground. This time in a rather peculiar position.

Natsume was on top of Mikan, their lips touching...

They were kissing.


	3. The BIG Deal

**Chapter 3: The BIG Deal**

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! It really boosts my...uhm..confidence? haha! i was saying if I don't get at least 10 reviews for the first chapter, I won't continue the story, but surprising, really, how I got 11. Luv y'all!**

* * *

**In the classroom...**

Narumi dismissed the class early due to a faculty meeting to take place in the morning. But Mikan hardly heard a word Narumi spoke. She was much too preoccupied by what happened yesterday afternoon.

"We kissed," said Mikan breathlessly. " We ACCIDENTALLY kissed! After 6 six years of bickering! We ACTUALLY KISSED!"

"Big surprise," said Hotaru indifferently.

"It...it was an..accident," said Mikan, thumping loudly on her desk, the quickly screaming, "Owwie!"

"Hn. Idiot," said Hotaru.

"He was BLAMING ME!," exclaimed Mikan, "He said it was MY fault that we fell! He said that I kept distracting him on purpose, and I **REALLY **wanted him to fall on top of ME!"

"Yeah. And?" said Hotaru, taking a cup of corn kernels from under her desk. Mikan looked at her wonderingly.

"He said it was also MY fault that piece of paper flew away!" yelled Mikan. Every person in the room was now looking at her, listening to her litany. "He keeps blaming me --" but Mikan was cut off by Hotaru.

"What piece of paper?" asked Hotaru, seemingly interested.

"Well," said Mikan, blushing, yet obviously happy, "he had this piece of paper, see with--"

But she was cut off by another cold voice.

"Keep talking, strawberry print, and I'll burn half of the clothes you're wearing right now,"

"Which would only prove your pervertedness," said Mikan, advancing on Natsume.

* * *

**Hotaru and Ruka's story, meanwhile...**

Hotaru, not caring about the ongoing fight, quietly said, "Good. I brought popcorn." Ruka heard Hotaru and looked at her weirdly.

* * *

**Back to to NatsuMikan...**

"Excuse me, little girl, but I will NOT prove anything," argued Natsume. He was also nearing Mikan. "Because if you haven't noticed, everything you're whining about right now is all YOUR fault!"

"WHAT??" yelled Mikan, and all the people around them weakened and dropped dead because of her alice, except, of course, our favorite Black Cat. "I BEG YOUR PARDON! Excuse me, infamous Kuro Neko, but I had nothing to do with any of your stupid accusations! It was **YOU** who was on top of **ME** you know! Geesh!"

"Yeah, but it was YOU who distracted me with your complaints!" yelled Natsume. He screwed up his face and mimicked Mikan's high-pitched voice, "Lemme Go! Lemme Go!"

Mikan was heatedly thinking of a good retort, but all she had was,

"IT IS **NOT** MY FAULT!"

"Yes, it is," said the bored, cold voice.

"No, it isn't," said Mikan.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

* * *

**While the two kept bickering, we go back to the class...and HotaRuka...  
**

Everybody was watching the scream fest like a tennis match. Hotaru, who was behind her book during the whole fight, peeped from the top of the thing, and sensed trouble coming. Quickly, she put out her corn kernels on top of her table and took Ruka's hand. Ruka blushed. (Haha! cute Ruka-pyon!)

"We'd better go," and she dragged Ruka out of his seat.

"But--but--If we--don't--" but Hotaru shook him off and led him outside the room. Koko read Hotaru's mind and quickly spread the news to all students of the class. Slowly, the crown thinned out.

* * *

**Back to the Quarreling Lovers...**

"It is SOO NOT MY FAULT!" yelled Mikan.

"Yes It IS! If it hadn't been for you--"

"Oh, so it's ME who's the problem, eh?"

"Oh, Puh-Lease, Polka--"

"NO!"

"YES!"

* * *

Everybody was listening in outside, all ears glued to the door. And just as suddenly, the two yelled a definitive

**"FINE!"**

And at that same moment, the doors rattled violently, and everybody opened the doors and stuck their heads inside. What they saw was a devastation.

Everything in Natsume's half of the room was completely broken clean in half. All things in Mikan's side was burnt to ashes. But the two seemed unscathed, so it was fine nonetheless. Their backs were turned against each other.

Hotaru dragged Ruka back inside the room and sat down, and everybody followed suit. Ruka sat down beside Hotaru. Hotaru took her corn kernel and said, "Oh, good. The popcorn's cooked." Ruka sweatdropped. Hotaru continued, "3...2...1...action!"

Ruka, who was beside Hotaru, tried taking popcorn, but Hotaru slapped his hand away. "That's 500 rabbits, you know." Ruka looked at her disbelievingly.

* * *

**Back to Natsume and Mikan...**

"You know, you SHOULD apologize to me," said Mikan suddenly, back still turned.

"Hn. You wish," retorted Natsume. "Why should **I **apologize? If there's someone here who needs to do that, it's _YOU_!"

"No it isn't...It's you!"

"You!"

"No! YOU!"

After a long period of silence, then...

"Fine," heaved Natsume, finally turning around, "FINE! I'll say that damn apology of yours. ON ONE CONDITION."

"Fine! What?" said Mikan, rather aggressively.

"Please me and be my girlfriend," said Natsume.

* * *

Every watching eye grew round in surprise.

Ruka said, "You know, this is turning to be a great watch after all." After saying that, he took a popcorn, Hotaru seemingly oblivious.

"Yup," replied the IceQueen. But then, those eyes of hers saw Ruka taking some of her popcorn and popping it into his mouth, and she finally said, "That's 25000 rabbits."

"WHAT??" yelled Ruka, even his rabbit jumped in fright. "Geesh! And I thought you were getting nice!"

"Only kidding," said Hotaru, and Ruka sighed with relief. "It's 75000 rabbits, really."

And THE _IMAI HOTARU_ smiled.

Ruka froze.

* * *

After Natsume's deal was announced, and after a series of continued hissing emitting from Hotaru and Ruka's mouths, Mikan spoke. And being dense and non-thinker as she was, I guess we all know her answer.

"Fine," answered Mikan defiantly.

Everybody froze in their seats, until Sumire ran towards Mikan. But Then,

_**BOOM!**_

Sumire ran back to her seat, her backside burnt.

"Don't touch her," said Natsume coldly.

Mikan was wearing an ugly, smug smile on her face. And as Natsume turned around to leave the room, apparently satisfied with his love's answer (_Hn, idiotic answer, more like,) _reality caught up with Mikan's senses.

"Wait..."said Mikan softly, making Natsume stop walking.

_'Hn. Big surprise. She usually takes longer than this,' _thought Natsume.

"NO!" said Mikan, pointing a finger at Natsume.

Natsume smirked and looked back at Mikan, (**he's SOOO handsome when he does that!**), and said, smugly and teasingly in a sing-song voice,

"THERE'S NO TURNING BACK..."

Mikan looked crestfallen. "Oh, no...oh no no no..."

And as Natsume closed the classroom door, a big, radiant, and rare smile emanated from his face, And as he did so, he heard and earsplitting scream, a loud bang, and the sound of bodies hitting the classroom floor.

"Mikan Hyuuga," said Natsume. "You don't even have any idea that I'm so lucky you're dense. What I don't get is why I love you."

And as Mikan raged and stormed inside and Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu's voices tried to calm her down, Natsume, again, inexplicably smiled.

"Well, I guess I just do," and he left for his all-time favorite Sakura tree.

* * *

**...a.s.h..**

**Hey guys! hope you liked this chapter!**

**umm..it's not that long..YET..**

**so expect more surprises to come!**

**reviews will be more than welcome!**

**geesh! it's just my 3rd chapter and there's 21 reviews already!**

**thanks guys!**


	4. The Day After the Deal

**Chapter 4: The Day After the Deal **

* * *

**HEY GUYS!!**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**And because of that, I made this chapter ESPECIALLY FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews **

**and for adding the story in C2!!**

**I even allowed anonymous reviews!**

**thanks a lot!**

**and by the way,**

**the loud bang from the previous chapter**

**was indeed Mikan's nullification.**

**see how strong it is?**

**enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**At the end of the day...the VERY SIGNIFICANT DEAL DAY...**

Mikan was at her favorite Sakura tree, hanging out. She was very tired because of her fight with Natsume, and she was weak from overusing her nullification alice. Little did she know that someone was watching her from above. Beautiful crimson eyes, long, raven-black hair, and a warm smile plastered on his face.

"Why?" whispered Mikan, "why, Natsume?"

And she looked up. But no one was there. But Mikan knew better.

"Quit playing games, Natsume," said Mikan, teary-eyed.

"Mikan..."whispered Natsume. And a tear fell from those beautiful eyes.

And from where Mikan was looking, a piece of paper fell.

Written in it were a mere 5 five words.

"Mikan Hyuuga. I Love You," read Mikan. And tears of joy started to fall from her eyes.

"Natsume Hyuuga, you are the most annoying jerk I've ever met, but I have to say, I enjoyed the kiss," said Mikan, half laughing, half sobbing.

The man up the tree smiled, and he went down to the girl fo his life, hugged her, and said "I enjoyed it too. I really love you, Mikan."

And they hugged.

* * *

**The First day of Mikan's deal...**

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" yelled the particularly cheerful young brunette to the whole student body of Class B.

"Hi, Mikan-chan!" said Yuu.

"G'morning, Mikan!" said Anna and Nonoko together.

"HEy, Mikan!" yelled Ruka.

Weird of all morning greetings was Hotaru.

"Good Morning Mikan," said Hotaru, ever so coldly. And what was odd, she didn't even shoot Mikan with her baka gun. (**wow! that's a first!**)

But most surprising was a cold, but pleasantly amused voice.

"Good morning, Polka," said Natsume.

Mikan was shocked.

"What happened to _you_?" asked Mikan wonderingly.

"Oh, nothing," said Natsume, smirking, "only excited by the fact that today is your FIRST day."

"What? What first--" but comprehension dawned on Mikan's face, "oh yeah...right. Well, I guess I have to start again, shall I?"

"As you wish," said Natsume, and he smirked again. Mikan left the room and entered a few minutes later.

"Well, good morning, my dear Natsume," said Mikan, hitching a stupid smile on her face, "would you like your coffee or cold?"

What's weird about this Mikan was that she was rather mechanical. It was like she was a robot. And Hotaru was suspicious...

"I'd like it hot," sneered Natsume.

"Yes, dear Natsume," and Mikan pulled a coffee-maker from under Hotaru's drawer.

'_How on earth did she find out about my coffee maker? Only Am--_' and Hotaru understood. And as Mikan poured Natsume's coffee in a cup, Hotaru thought, '_So..she isn't as stupid as she looks after all..._' and Hotaru smiled.

Natsume noticed this weird smile, and instantly became suspicious.

"Mikan?" said Natsume warily.

Mikan ignored this comment, most significantly, ignored Natsume saying her name.

And when Mikan turned around, she spilled the whole boiling hot contents of the coffee on Natsume's shirt.

"Oops, sorry, darling Natsume, I forgot about the part where you were supposed to DRINK it," apologized Mikan. "Don't worry, I'll clean it up for you," And she took a cloth from under her own desk and wiped Natsume clean on the face.

"DAMMIT! I KNEW IT WASN'T HER!" said Natsume, standing up and heating himself, drying his shirt. After drying his shirt, he left the room. Ruka called out,

"Natsume! Where are you going?! Classes are about to begin! AND our first subject is Jinno!"

Natsume stuck his head back inside the room.

"I don't care about that stupid teacher! I am gonna find that girl and burned her to ashes!"

"Oh really?" said a soft-spoken, cold voice behind a book.

"Yes, Imai, and I don't care about your stupid baka gun!"

"Okay...that's IF you find her," said Hotaru, still not looking up from her book.

"What?! What do you mean?!" said Natsume, now panicking slightly.

Finally, Hotaru looked up.

"She's that much an idiot as you think she is, you know. And if your senses haven't caught up with reality yet, she's got a POWERFUL Nullification alice that even _**YOU**_, Hyuuga, can never compete with. And she's got the Barrier alice, too, which is stronger than most kinds of barriers. So even if you DO find her, I doubt very much you'll get within 50 feet of her vicinity," explained Hotaru.

Natsume seemed at a loss for words. But he left anyway.

"Idiot. I told him not to go," said Hotaru.

* * *

Natsume searched all over the school grounds that day. Jinno was livid that two straight A students disappeared from right under his nose, and Hotaru was smiling all day long.

Finally, Natsume had only one place left to go to.

"The dormitories," whispered a tired Natsume.

He first checked Mikan's special star room. He banged on the door thrice, and when no one answered, he threatened to burn the door down.

"Open up, Mikan!" he said.

No answer.

Natsume gave up. He sighed and said, "I'll just call it a day."

He left the corridor and turned to his bedroom. He was shocked to see someone sitting beside his door.

"Mikan?" asked Natsume.

"Huh? Oh. I've been waiting for you all day," said Mikan, still sleepy-eyed.

"What?! You've been here all day?!"

"Yep. Just waiting for you," said Mikan.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" said Natsume, clasping his hand to Mikan's.

Once inside, Mikan kissed Natsume. They kissed passionately, as if it was not gonna end.

"I'm leaving. Tonight," said Mikan after they broke apart.

"Why?" asked Natsume.

"I'm leaving for a mission," said Mikan.

"NO!" said Natsume.

"And it'll probably be my last," and Mikan was now crying.

Natsume's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Persona?" he asked warily. Mikan nodded. Natsume's worst fears were confirmed.

"Don't fret. I'll be back," said Mikan, "and sorry for this morning. That was Aminatsu."

"Don't speak a word," said Natsume, and they kissed again.

* * *

**GUYS! See? There's more to the story than it seems,**

**but as Mikan rightly says, DON'T FRET!**

**The story's probably gonna last up to 15-20 chapters...**

**and there's gonna be a twist in the end of the next chapter. A third party from somewhere...**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. A LOONG Walk in Central Town Part 1

**Chapter 5: A LONG Walk in Central Town-Part 1**

* * *

**hei guys!**

**this is one LOONG chapter!**

**so I decided to cut it in half...**

**enjoy!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

That night, Mikan arrived in her room clutching her chest, very exhausted by her mission, only to find Natsume sitting on her velvet couch, clutching a bottle of pills.

"Wow," said Mikan, trying to muster a smile, but only a managed a pained grimace. "You're always ready, aren't you?"

"Just take it. And don't keep moving around your room. Just rest," and Natsume stood up from her couch. When he was truning to leave, however, Mikan fainted.

"Mikan!" said Natsume, hurrying forward. He carried Mikan to her bed, where he loosened up her clothes to help her breathe, And as she opened her blouse's buttons, he noticed bruises around her chest. And with that, he stayed awake all night watching over her.

**The next morning...**

"Mikan, wake up," said Natsume's (surprisingly) soft voice, "we're gonna be late for class. Mikan, Mikan..."

And he figured the only way to wake her up was with this...and he neared Mikan's face, getting closer...closer...closer...

When he was close enough, he did it...

"MIKAN!!" yelled Natsume's voice. Mikan awoke with a start and tried to sit up in bed, but only ended kissing Natsume, who was still near Mikan's face.

"Good morning, Polka," said Natsume after the kiss broke. Mikan looked at him with a radiant smile. Then, just as suddenly, frowned.

"What▬??" said Mikan, "YOU SLEPT WITH▬WITH▬ ME??" said Mikan, advancing on Natsume.

"And my blouse! It's...it's loosened up!"

"Mikan. Idiot. You came home from your mission EXHAUSTED, and if you haven't forgotten, YOU FAINTED JUST WHEN **_I_** WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HOLD IT IN FOR A FEW MINUTES! I LOOSENED YPU BLOUSE SO YOU CAN BREATHE! CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW WORRIED I WAS??" yelled Natsume.

Mikan was shocked. She turned her back from Natsume, but then felt arms wrapping around her wais, and Natsume's breath on her neck.

"I'm sorry," said Mikan.

"Don't be," whispered Natsume.

* * *

**That morning, in class...**

Natsume walked Mikan to the classroom. All the students they passed were staring at them, some with their mouths half-open, some with an" I-always-knew-they'd-end-up-together" look, some were happy, and some, like Sumire, yelled "NO!"

But these reactions made little difference. They all got the same glare from Natsume, and they would all end up with a part of their body burnt.

When they entered class, all was silent, adn every eye was on them. Then Hotaru spoke,

"Ruka and I are together."

Natsume and Mikan both looked at Ruka, who was deliberately trying to evade their glances.

"Uhh...yeah...kinda..." replied Ruka.

"When▬How▬Oh, God...I think I'm gonna be sick..." said Mikan.

"Stop it Mikan. It's no big deal. Have you forgotten? This is the second day of your deal, you're supposed to bring Natsume his hot coffee," said Hotaru, loading up the baka gun.

"Uh..yeah!" said Mikan, eyeing the baka gun warily. She took the coffee mixer from Hotaru's desk and poured hot coffee into a cup. She gave it to Natsume, who, on purpose, I'm sure, spilled it on her.

Mikan looked at Natsume with deepest loathing and left the room, teary-eyed.

Every single eye was now on Natsume, and their stares were accusatory.

Natsume followed her.

He searched for every single place within the school building, and their dormitories, and finally concluded that the only place she could be now was...

"What are _YOU_ doing here?" said Mikan heatedly from under their Sakura tree. Natsume tried to move closer to Mikan, but an invisible barrier seemed to hold him back.

"Stand up," said Natsume coldly.

"No."

"Stand up," repeated Natsume. Mikan did not move. Natsume was forced to do this, even if he didn't really want to do it...

"OW!" yelled Mikan, standing up. The ground on which she was sitting at grew hot, and her barrier disappeared. She rounded on Natsume.

"What do you want NOW?"

"Let's go to Central Town," said Natsume in his cold voice.

Mikan's eye grew wide, and a soft smile appeared on her radiant face.

"Sure."

* * *

**After a few minutes of rantings in the bus, they finally arrived to Central Town...**

But Natsume never left the bus. He left Mikan alone at the bus stop and looked back, seeing Mikan's expression of mingled shoxk and rage. And Natsume waved goodbye.

"Oh no you don't! yelled Mikan. She raised her right hand and the bus abruptly stopped. She created another barrier to stop Natsume from leaving.

"Dammit," said Natsume, finally getting off the bus, only to end up face-to-face with Mikan.

"Walk with me, around Central Town," said Mikan.

Natsume heaved a sigh and dully agreed.

But he knew a pair of eyes were watching them, and he held Mikan by the waist.

* * *

**PEOPLE! Sorry if I had to cut the chappie in half, eh?**

**it was inevitable that this was gonna be a long chapter,**

**and it may cause you to get tired of reading...**

**.**

**thanks for everything!**

**Ja ne!**

* * *


	6. A LOONG Walk in Central Town Part 2

**Chapter 6: A LOONG Walk in Central Town Part 2  
**

* * *

**hei guys!**

**this is one LOONG chapter!**

**coz it would be better not to keep you guys hanging..**

**enjoy!**

**and I suggest reading thsi story in a 1/2 page size. It's much more cute..**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

**After a few minutes of rantings in the bus, they finally arrived to Central Town...**

But Natsume never left the bus. He left Mikan alone at the bus stop and looked back, seeing Mikan's expression of mingled shoxk and rage. And Natsume waved goodbye.

"Oh no you don't! yelled Mikan. She raised her right hand and the bus abruptly stopped. She created another barrier to stop Natsume from leaving.

"Dammit," said Natsume, finally getting off the bus, only to end up face-to-face with Mikan.

"Walk with me, around Central Town," said Mikan.

Natsume heaved a sigh and dully agreed.

But he knew a pair of eyes were watching them, and he held Mikan by the waist.

Mikan blushed at what Natsume just did.

"Walk with me," said Mikan.

"Idiot. I already am," replied Natsume.

'_At least I know he's not mad at me,'_ thought Mikan.

And as she was thinking of Natsume's reply, Natsume, uh, ACCIDENTALLY tripped her, and he gets another chance to peek in her undies.

"So. No longer strawberries or polka dots, eh?" said Natsume, smirking.

Mikan was rapidly getting angrier.

"HYU.GA.NAT.SU.ME!! You idiotic pervert! It's been six years since we met and you haven't changed a bit!"

Mikan's voice was growing steadily farther and farther away as Natsume gets amazed by this girl's human physiology. But Natsume sensed the same presence again. And quite abruptly, he said...

"Let's go to a cafe."

Mikan, who was on the verge of cursing him, quickly recovered her poise and meekly said,

"Sure."

* * *

**Inside the cafe...**

"Good morning, ma'am, may I take your order?" said a lovely waitress at H.N. Cafe.

"Uhh..one frapuccino, please," said Mikan.

"Sir, what would you like? The usual?" asked the waitress.

"Yes, and Serenity, tell Nari to add a couple more sugar to Mikan's frap," said Natsume.

"Yes, sir.''

"Wow! Do you own this place?" said Mikan. She wasn't aware of the truth.

"Yes."

Mikan's eyes grew round.

Their orders came fast. Mikan took a long draft of the frap when she noticed Natsume looking at her in deep thought.

"Ne, Natsume? Natsume?" said Mikan, and when she snapped her fingers did he come round at last.

"Why did you keep staring at me?" asked Mikan innocently.

"I was thinking about why you look so cute," said Natsume absentmindedly, "No! I mean..I..I..dammit...".

Natsume blushed deep red and Mikan says,

"This is one side of you I don't seem to encounter THAT often," and smiled.

Little did Mikan know that a battle is being fought inside Natsume's head**.**

** (italicized is the conscious side of Natsume's mind. the plain ones are his subconscious mind reasoning back.)**

_'Idiot! What did you just say??'_

'What?? It's true, isn't it?'

'_No, It damn isn't!'_

'Oh, please. Don't kid me,'

_'ARGH! You just ruined my day!'_

'Idiot. You're me and I'm you. So what were you saying? You ruined your own day?'

**(end)**

"STOP IT!" screamed Natsume. His feelings had burst its boundaries.

"Natsume! What's wrong?" said Mikan concernedly.

"Nothing," and as he said it, he noticed someone who was deliberately listening in. And he said,

"Let's go shopping," said Natsume.

"Really? Wow, Natsume, You're quite different..." said Mikan, taking her wallet from an inside pocket of her school blazer.

"Don't pay."

"Natsume! this is business! I have to pay!" said Mikan, insisting on paying.

Natsume pulled her out of the door and out into the street.

* * *

They spent nearly 3 hours shopping. And when they went out of the department store, Mikan was loaded with bags of new dresses and shoes. All fully paid, of course, by Natsume.

"I still wish I could buy that locket," ranted Mikan. "It was so pretty!"

"Hn."

"Hey Natsume-" but Mikan was cut off by Natsume's action. He took her load off of her and started rummaging within, and out came a baby pink pleated miniskirt with hot pink trimmings and yellow flourish designs, a white tank top, and yellow hoodie with a heart in the back, and knee-high white and yellow boots . (**Gee! Natsume sure knows style!**)

Mikan had been watching him with disbelieving eyes and was about to ask Natsume if he was a gay when Natsume suddenly spoke.

"Wear these," said Natsume.

"What? NOW?" said Mikan.

"Yes. And let your hair down," said Natsume.

Mikan, whose waist-length hair was tied in a neat pony tail, scowled.

"Do it," said Natsume.

"No."

"I'll burn your clothes," threatened Natsume.

"You never do that," smirked Mikan.

And to prove he was dead serious, Natsume burned Mikan left sleeve.

"FINE!" yelled Mikan, "FINE! I'LL DO IT!"

And when Mikan was already in the fitting room, Natsume noticed a strange movement nearby and looked behind a clothesline. It was...

"Tobita. I knew it. Why were you following us?" said Natsume coldly.

"I--Imai-san--I mean--Ruka--" said Yuu, stuttering.

"Tell the truth,"

Yuu was crying.

"I love Mikan!" and he ran away.

Natsume was shocked but quickly recuperated when a soft voice called his name.

"Natsume?"

It was Mikan. For a moment Natsume was unable to speak. But then, he offered his hand to Mikan. But as they walked the streets of Central Town again, his mind was still full of what Yuu said..

_"I LOVE MIKAN!"_

_Can't be.._thought Natsume. He was considering the fact the Yuu might actually be a threat. He was closer to Mikan than anyone else, _except perhaps Imai and me._

And they soon arrived in their destination. Their Sakura tree. And there, they spent the remaining time teasing, taunting, commenting, ranting, and most of all, loving each other.

And they fell asleep underneath the deep blue starry night sky, in each other's arms...

* * *

**The Next Morning, Mikan found herself inside her own room.**

Mikan wakes up in her room and quietly says,

"It's the third day," and smiles.

Natsume, who was watching from her bedroom window since 4 am waiting for her to wake up, smiled and sent a package soaring through the nearest open window and retreated into the shadows...

* * *

**Wheew!! Total burn out!**

**Thanks again!**

.a.s.h.


	7. The Locket

**Chapter 7: The Locket**

* * *

**_The Next Morning, Mikan found herself inside her own room._**

_Mikan wakes up in her room and quietly says,_

_"It's the third day," and smiles._

_Natsume, who was watching from her bedroom window since 4 am waiting for her to wake up, smiled and sent a package soaring through the nearest open window and retreated into the shadows..._

Mikan opened the parcel and found a round silver locket. On the face of the loocket, forged by fire, were the letters **NxM**. And inside was Mikan's rarely-seen happy face. It was more like a very, very sweet smile that can only be seen when she looks at...Natsume. On the other side of the locket was a VERY rare smile from Natsume. The locket was warm, and inside the box was a messy, scribbled note which was evidently been given much effort. The lines were straight, although the penmanship really does need some work. It was a note from Natsume.

* * *

**.o.O.the _Letter_.O.o.**

_**"Mikan,**_

_DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT MY HANDWRITING! I barely write lecture notes, let alone love letters, so don't say anything! Anyway..._

_This was the locket you kept ranting about the other day. I bought it for you and I forged the letters on the cover. I had to rummage all my drawers trying to find my picture which I thought was nonexistent. Geesh! The effort I put, YOU HAVE NO IDEA! Your picture was one I took when we ran off Jinno's class two months ago. Funny, because all your pictures had the same smiling face in it, which I very much hate. (__Tch, yeah right!**said Mikan**) _

_Thanks, Mikan, for letting my into your heart. Damn, I suck at this! (__No you don't,**said Mikan again**)And although I'm constantly away, the locket burns warmly to let you know that I am alive and kicking. Literally. This is also to remind you that I'm always gonna love you. And if the locket turns cold, and as I said, **IF** the locket turns cold, then you can deduce that I don't love you anymore. Keep that in your mind, eh?_

_Bye Polka, Stawberry print, Idiot, et al._

_Love always,_

_Natsume."_

P.S. Look out your bedroom window.

* * *

And as Mikan looked out her window, a shadow stirred behind a dark part of the bushes down below. She approached her window and saw a tiny nest that was...glittering!

'_Wait..nests don't glitter! Or...do they?_' thought Mikan. (**she's so stupid at times!hihi**)

She saw, inside the nest, a hair pin, decorated with a frozen Sakura blossom. (**courtesy of Natsume's missions**) And underneath it was another note.

"Oi, Mikan. Let your hair down. You're more beautiful that way. Trust me."

And Mikan Smiled.

* * *

**GUYS! SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLY LOOOOONG UPDATE AND THE VERY SHORT CHAPTER!**

**I'M finding it kinda hard to squeeze between 3 people who use the computer and the laptop...**

sorry...


	8. Unknown Secret In the Forest

**Chapter 8: Unknown Secret - In the Forest**

* * *

**EIGH!!**

**how's everybody coping up?**

**alright?**

**okay..**

**so this chappie's gonna be a long chapter.**

**after the sweet day at Central Town and the cute presents from Natsume,**

**something's gonna happen...bwahahahahaha!**

**this is gonna be the 3rd day of the deal...**

**luv y'all!**

**and hey,**

**I recommend reading my fics using 1/2 page size and small fonts!**

**.o.O.a.s.h.O.o.**

* * *

Mikan was busy doing her hair. She parted her hair on the left side facing the mirror, and she lifted her bangs and pinned it on top of her left parting. She smiled at herself in the mirror..and then...

**RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!**

"WAAH! I'M LATE! **AGAIN**!" yelled Mikan, and in her haste to ensure that she does not get late for Jinno's class, she forgot that Natsume was supposed to be served with the usual hot coffee. She arrived at the room severely shabby and her hair was messy in places.

Mikan ran her fingers through her hair and found that she lost the pin.

"Oh no.." she whispered.

"Looking for this?" said a cold voice from the doorway. She turned around and saw Jinno.

"Jin-jin," whispered Mikan.

"Follow me, Miss Sakura."

**Outside,**

"Miss Sakura, I happen to know this blossom is from an enchanted tree in the middle of the forest, and this contains heavy power of which none at all can handle. Did you even touch this, or wear it, Miss Sakura?" said Jinno.

"I-I touched it, Sensei, and I wore it," stammered Mikan, "just this morning. Why, Jinno-sensei?"

Jinno looked spaced out.

"Miss Sakura, please, do keep this pin and never ever lose it again. I'm sure **he** wouldn't like it if he saw this somewhere in the school after all the effort he exerted just to obtain a very precious blossom like this," Jinno said, handing Mikan the pin.

"Who's HE, sensei?" asked Mikan, taking the pin from Jinno.

"The person who gave you that," said Jinno, giving Mikan a very,very rare smile.

"Oh. Okay, sensei!" said Mikan, and she smiled.

Nonetheless, another pair of eyes were watching them and smiled too.

* * *

When Mikan went inside, Natsume was looking at her, eyes flaming.

"Ohayou!" said Mikan. None of them greeted back. Every eye was looking at her. And whether Mikan was just imagining it or not, there was something sort of accusatory in their stares.

"Uhm..bad timing?" Mikan asked warily. Still, all eyes were on her. Until Natsume spoke.

"Get out."

"Why? Wadideyedo?(wa-di-dai-do)" Mikan asked, now backing away. The heat was getting more and more intense by the second.

"GET OUT!" yelled Natsume.

Mikan's eyes were shocked.She quickly ran out of the room and hot tears started streaming down her smooth face.

'_An hour ago he'd have given me gifts! Now what's wrong with him?What did I do?_' Mikan thought as she plopped down their Sakura Tree.

She was in deep thought. She could barely handle the pressure. All those stares and glares she got. Natsume's voice. Natsume's anger. Natsume's all.

Natsume...Natsume...

And the thought of him made Mikan cry. She started the day alright, but halfway through, why did the day have to go so wrong? And her hand immediately jumped to the Sakura blossom perched precariously on top of her head. It nearly fell as she was running.

"What are you? What power do you have?" asked Mikan as she carressed the flower gently with a finger. And as she finished her sentence, a ball of light escaped the flower, and flew into the air.

"What the--?" said Mikan. She followed the light, running to keep up. SHe barely noticed the fact that she was running directly into the heart of the Northern Forest.

She kept running for atleast an hour or so. And when at last the light stopped, she looked around.

It was a majestic place. The groun was bloodred, covered by small roses that had no thorns. The dome's pillars ahead of her were covered by the climbing vines and the roof of the dome was surrounded by pink, white, and red roses. She looked in amazement at what she was seeing riht now and wondered why she never came across it during 6 years of frequent forest-tripping. She wondered dully when she would find answers to any of today questions when her eyes finally found a headstone located not far from where she stood now. She approcahed it carefully and read the inscribings upon it.

* * *

**For none could ever penetrate this place**

**excepet of the purest hearts**

**None shall see what's inside the Blossom**

**Except those who have no ill intentions**

**And none can find the way into another's heart**

**Except those who are strong enough to obtain a Blossom from the strange tree ahead.**

**Beware, those who are downhearted**

**For this is a place of trials**

**To see true love's limits**

**And to view the future of forevermore.**

**Give heed, for this is only the first warning**

**And along the way, you are to meet more.**

* * *

Mikan was temporarily stunned at what these words were. Someone was brave enough to get the blossom for her...and she was able to penetrate this place...and she has seen the light from the blossom. What is this place? And she recalled the last two lines of the headstone's warning...

**Give heed, for this is only the first warning**

**And along the way, you are to meet more**

'_That must mean I have to find more of those headstones to know more,_' thought Mikan. And she slyly proceeded to find the other stones.

A little while later, she found the other headstone.

* * *

**You have found the next stream of dire retribution**

**and you are willing to know more**

**Discover the limits of your powers**

**and be ready, because the gods are keeping score**

**Move forward, lose your breath**

**Step backwards, and live in debt**

**The choices are in,**

**The answers shall lie within.**

Mikan was now more curious than ever, and decided to proceed to the next headstone, which was not far ahead. But the moment she stepped forward, a cold breeze stole her every remaining air. She was finding it hard to breathe.

Mikan clutched a tree branch to keep steady, and she was thinking of death. Of Hotaru, of Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Mochu, Ruka, Permy, Koko, and...

_'Natsume...'_

And inexplicably, a glow of light stole over her and she was able to gain her breath again. Somehow the thought of Natsume gave her air back. Or was it her healing alice?

Mikan strode forward and read the next headstone.

* * *

**You are brave enough**

**to move on**

**Now the heat is finally turned on**

**The burning furnace lies ahead**

**The future legacy is further said.**

**You have been here**

**a few times already**

**When your true love does this to you**

**You run but you were ready.**

**Imagine hell**

**Perched on Earth**

**That is what this challenge is worth.**

**Whether it's you love**

**Or the truth behind lies**

**When one moves forward, **

**it is certain he dies.**

**If you accept death**

**Like an old known friend,**

**Then take hell, move forward,**

**And reach the end.**

* * *

Mikan was now breathing heavily, as she struggled to keep within her right mind. She thought it was stupid to move on, but then she would be more stupid to give up after what she's now gone thru. And she's made up her mind.

One step was all it needed, and Mikan fell through a never ending tunnel of fire. She felt the burns, the heat scorching her skin, and the heat that nearly made her faint. But then...

**The burning furnace lies ahead**

**The future legacy is further said.**

**You have been here**

**a few times already**

**When your true love does this to you**

**You run but you were ready.**

And again, Mikan thought of only one person who made her life hell on earth...

"Natsume," whispered Mikan.

And she closed her eyes and prayed for death to visit her now and stop the pain.

A long pause of silence, the blinding flash of white light, and Mikan opened her eyes.

She was now in the middle of the clearing, and she looked around. It was even more beautiful that what she saw earlier. The ground was covered with winter snow, and ahead was the same dome. And inside the dome, the final headstone stood.

But there was no warning or even a message of congratulations. All Mikan saw was two words whic made her eyes bulge in shock.

**NATSUME HYUUGA.**

And from behind her, a beautiful tree stood. Brighter than any sun, her blossoms were pink and white. She approached the tree and saw a missing blossom from one of the branches. She took her pin and placed it next to the branch and the blossoms of the tree all lighted up. It was like a big reunion.

"Natsume, I wish you were here," said Mikan, her eyes now full of tears.

Finally, she's found the answers to all her queries. But one thing was left unanswered.

"Is this for real? Or is this just a dream?" asked Mikan, looking around.

A voice answered,

"Mikan Sakura, you have made it further than any living being, all because of the person whose name was written on the headstone. What with your uncanny ability to chose what's right but difficult over what's wrong and easy, You have made yourself truly worthy of the Sakura blossom you now hold. That blossom is no ordinary blossom. It is the blossom that arouses itself when true lovers hold it. And you have earned the most rare alice, the second of its kind, The Alice of Memory."

"What's that?" asked Mikan.

"It is an alice that allows you to store memories you cherish, and alices you have long since known. Every of your friends' alices, you now have. And this is all true."

And Mikan was awoken by a voice...a very familiar voice...

"Mikan!"

Mikan stammered and sat up in bed, finding herself in the Academy hospital. Beside her was Natsume, who was holding her hand, and Hotaru on her right side, fast asleep.

"Mikan!" said Natsume. His eyes were red and puffy, almost like he was crying.

"I'm sorry, Mikan," said Natsume, voice heavy with emotion. He was also hoarse.

"Don't worry," said Mikan, lifting Natsume's bowed head and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Oi, you two!" yelled another familiar voice. It was Subaru, Hotaru's brother. "This is a hospital!"

"Sorry," said Mikan.

"Mikan, good thing you're awake!" said Subaru, immensely relieved.

"Why? What happened?" Mikan asked, rubbing her head, "all I can remember was this garden in the middle of the forest, and I went through a series of challenges and finding myself in a clearing, and then a strangevoice saying I have the memory alice..."

Natsume raised his head in surprise and asked Mikan,

"Were there a series of headstones? With warnings?"

"Yes," answered Mikan innocently, "and I saw your na--"

Natsume covered Mikan's mouth. Subaru seemed strangely unmoved, and everything seemed to stop, except for the pair of them.

"Natsume! How did you stop time? How--What--...Wait a minute," said Mikan, comprehension finally dawning on her face, "You are the other one! You're the other one who has the memory alice!"

"Yes I Am," said Natsume through gritted teeth. "How did you find the place?"

"The blossom," said Mikan simply.

And Natsume understood.

_I really was meant for **Her.**_

And Natsume kissed Mikan and took her away from the hospital before unfreezing Hotaru and Subaru. And the latter's yell was heard all over the academy...

"HYUUGA!!"

* * *

**GUYS! hihi...**

**Whew!**

**I like this chappie..**

**what I'm worried about now is whether YOU PEOPLE**

**Liked it!**

**So please, lemme know, if you do or don't, ne?**

**Thanks!**

**Mwah!**


	9. A Terrible COLD Fight

**Chapter 9: A Terrible COLD Fight**

* * *

**guys!!**

**I am SOO SORRY FOR THE muchtoolaggard UPDATE! WAAAH!!**

**i'll make it up to you in this chappie...forgive me, please?**

**BTW, THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**and as usual, I recommend small fonts and 1.2 page size...**

**and BTW, the third party I revealed in chapter 4 is gonna enter this chappie...**

**I'm sorry, but I still ahve the same reason as to why I took soo long updating this chappie...I'm terribly sorry...**

**Please, tell me if I made it up to you in this chapter, eh?**

**Send me a review or a prvate message..**

**PLEASE??**

* * *

Natsume took her to their Sakura tree. For a long stretch of silence, none of them moved. Natsume kept glancing at Mikan. Mikan was staring straight ahead of her, spaced out.

Natsume reached up and took the pin from Mikan's hair and held it in his hands tenderly caressing it. Mikan, surprised by Natsume's sudden action, looked up. And just as suddenly, Natsume threw the pin away. Beyond where Mikan's eyes could see.

"NATSUME! Why did you throw it away?!" said Mikan frantically, trying to locate the pin and, not having done so, stood up. But Natsume pulled her back down.

"Don't go chasing after it," said Natsume, but Mikan fought hard against Natsume's grip, and finally, after minutes of hard battle, she was able to break free. She ran away as fast as her feet would carry her, looking for the pin. Every glitter, every snit, seemed to catch Mikan's eyes, and everytime, it seemed to be not what she was expecting. Natsume was purely unconcerned about Mikan. And he just smirked as he watched the brunette searching for a pin that was with him, safe in his pocket.

Yes, you read right. The pin was with Natsume.

And he silently left the sakura tree, leaving our Mikan near to tears.

* * *

**That night,** Mikan was in her bed. It was late, but she was still up, thinking about how Natsume just threw the pin carelessly.

'_Do you even know how important that pin was to me, huh? Natsume?_'

Little did she know that someone was watching her from the shadows.

* * *

**The next morning...**

"Ohayou..." said Mikan, lacking her usual cheeriness. And this was not the only conspicuous thing. She did not hug Hotaru, nor greet Ruka and Natsume. She simply stared helplessly into space, eyes teary.

"Oi, baka," said Hotaru coldly, "what's wrong with you?"

But it was either Mikan did not hear or did not care.

Even Jin-jin and Narumi sensed this odd change of aura around our favorite girl, but no one was as affected by this as Natsume. He knew why Mikan was acting like this.

He tried to follow Mikan after dismissal, and what he found out was beyond his belief.

* * *

"Persona-sensei, I'd like to do missions," whispered the brunette.

"Why, why, why," said Persona, leering on Mikan, "I thought our dear Shiro Neko was never gonna change. I guess this is for dear Natsume?"

And at the mention of Natsume's name, Mikan's eyes burned a fiery red.

"DON'T.SAY.HIS.NAME."

With extreme effort, she treid her best not to lunge at Persona. Even Persona was shocked at this sudden change of heart, especially by a girl who was as happy-go-lucky as Mikan.

Natsume, however, was not that adept at hiding his surprise, and he ran at Mikan. Mikan, who was anticipating this already, stepped aside.

"Mikan! No! Don't do this!" said Natsume, pleading.

Mikan just simply ignored him and turned to ask Persona.

"When do I start?" she asked dully.

"Your request has to be approved by the faculty and the board."

And with that, Mikan left. But Persona called her back and threw her a white cat's mask.

"Welcome to the club."

Mikan smiled humorlessly.

* * *

Natsume was at Mikan's door all evening that night, trying so hard to gain entry into Mikan's locked room. He got as far as threatening Mikan to burn her door down but this seemed to have no effect on her whatsoever.

'_At first I thought it was just a joke, but this is all turning out wrong. Mikan, please open up,_' thought Natsume. And all warmth seemed to have gone from around the campus.

Mikan, who was standing beside her door, noticed this abrupt change in temperature, and opened the door at once and saw...

"Yuu..."

"Mikan, I've been...well...I-I..." said Yuu, stammering. His face was all red and he was shivering perhaps too much to be caused by the temperature change.

"Yuu, what's wrong? What-what happened?" said Mikan.

"Mi-Mikan..I-I...I..." said Yuu, trying to get all his words out, but only odd splutters came out of his mouth.

"Yuu?" asked Mikan. She was now worried. And like the blink of an eye, Yuu kissed her full on the lips. And her subconscious took over. What with her hurt at Natsume's action of throwing the pin she most cared for and what with her now entering an organization fighting against her own mother, all she needed was a little relief. And Yuu came at just the right time.

And, without really knowing what she was doing, she kissed back, pulled Yuu inside her room, and locked the door. Yuu threw her on the bed, and all was silent and still.

But a black cat's mind was racing at what he was seeing. Right now. And as he watched, his heart seemed to lose its tempo and beat faster and faster and he felt like his chest was about to explode. He left, knowing that watching for a few more minutes could be fatal to him and Yuu. And not knowing, silent tears were flowing down the black cat's cheeks.

* * *

Mikan awoke with a strange feeling. It was a mixture of guilt, anger, and satisfaction. It took her moments to realize what happened. And her tightly shut eyes flew open and widened with terror.

"Yuu..." she whispered in a barely audible voice.

And reality hit her full on the face, as image after image of what happened last night flew before her mind's very eye.

* * *

**.o.O.flashback.O.o.**

_"Mikan, I've been...well...I-I..." said Yuu, stammering. His face was all red and he was shivering perhaps too much to be caused by the temperature change._

_"Yuu, what's wrong? What-what happened?" said Mikan._

_"Mi-Mikan..I-I...I..." said Yuu, trying to get all his words out, but only odd splutters came out of his mouth._

_"Yuu?" asked Mikan. She was now worried. And like the blink of an eye, Yuu kissed her full on the lips. And her subconscious took over. What with her hurt at Natsume's action of throwing the pin she most cared for and what with her now entering an organization fighting against her own mother, all she needed was a little relief. And Yuu came at just the right time._

_And, without really knowing what she was doing, she kissed back, pulled Yuu inside her room, and locked the door. Yuu threw her on the bed, and they began a furious battle of the tongue which lasted for minutes. Yuu's hand was now quietly slipping somewhere prohibited. When at last, Mikan realized what she was doing and stopped._

_"Yuu, we shouldn't be doing this," said Mikan, pushing Yuu away._

_"Why not?" asked Yuu, "I bet you liked it. And we still haven't tried our luck at what would happen if we did IT."_

_And with what Yuu said, Mikan's conscious mind suddenly awoke and she was now aware that her skirts were halfway down._

_"I can't believe you did this to me!" yelled Mikan, and she pushed Yuu away, out of her door, and as she slammed the door shut, her whole body gave in and she slipped down her door. She cried and cried._

**.o.O.endOFflashback.O.o.**

* * *

She exited her door only to find herself face-to-face with Natsume, whose eyes were red and puffy, and whose voice was terribly hoarse when he spoke.

"How...could you possibly...do...this...to me...?Mikan?!" yelled Natsume in between sobs.

"Natsume..." was all Mikan could say. And as she lifted her head to look at Natsume's terribly converted face, she felt a heavy hand slap her in the face, and in the split second that it occurred, Natsume was nowhere to be found. Mikan fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands and ran to the only place she knew was worth running to,

'_Now that I can't run to Natsume anymore_,' thought Mikan.

* * *

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"I'm busy," said a cold, monotonous voice.

"Ho-hotaru..." said a sobbing voice. Hotaru's eyes widened in shock. Shocked to hear her voice that desperate, that sad, that guilty. She ran towards her door and opened it, and she wasn't surprised to see who was there. Although she would have to admit that this was the first time she's ever seen this person in this distress.

"Come in,

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Natsume_**."

* * *

**GUYS!!**

**Hope y'all liked this chapter..**

**I admit, I found it hard to insert the tiny twists..**

**But anyway, I have a game for you avid readers...**

**Where did Mikan go? nyahahahahaha...**

**That's for ME to know...**

**and for YOU to find out...**

**Ja Ne! Read and Review, please??Tell me if I made it up to you...**


	10. Bright Blue, Amethyst, and Hazel

**Chapter 10: Bright Blue, Amethyst, and Hazel**

* * *

**okay.**

**No more chitchat.**

**Done? Done!**

* * *

**.oO.flashBACK.Oo.**

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

_"I'm busy," said a cold, monotonous voice._

_"Ho-hotaru..." said a sobbing voice. Hotaru's eyes widened in shock. Shocked to hear a voice that desperate, that sad, that guilty. She ran towards her door and opened it, and she wasn't surprised to see who was there. Although she would have to admit that this was the first time she's ever seen this person in this distress._

_"Come in, _**Natsume**._"_

**.oO.Oo.**

* * *

"Sit down," said Hotaru in a surprisingly gentle voice. "I was already expecting you."

Natsume looked up at Hotaru.

"I...I...don't-..but..ho-how did you...kn--" Natsume stammered.

"Know?" Hotaru filled in to complete Natsume's sentence, "I always know, Natsume."

Natsume was at a loss for words. He just simply bowed down and tried to talk.

"I can't...believe...I...I..." said Natsume, but only these odd splutters came out of his mouth.

Hotaru was looking at him very concernedly. She saw the black hair down, eyes swollen and red, fists clenched, and, as clearly as it may seem, a broken heart.

"I bet SHE'S ran to _your_ bestfriend," said Hotaru. She sat down next to Natsume and talked some sense into him.

* * *

Mikan was standing right outside Ruka's barn. She was waiting for him. She didn't know why she ran to Ruka in the first place, but she had this odd feeling that she would've met Natsume if she ran to Hotaru.

Finally concluding that Ruka might be in class, she just left. But to her surprise, she found herself walking, not towards her dormitory, but towards what used to be their Sakura tree.

_What used to be our tree._

And on her way, she met a handsome young boy with honey-blond hair and butterscotch eyes. He had hair quite similar to Natsume's, but he didn't have the same glamor and elagance as the latter's. He stepped out from behind a tree and looked at Mikan with deep, sorry eyes.

"Mi...Mikan..."

Mikan's eyes widened and she lifted her bowed head.

"Yu--Yuu?" she said, taking a step away.

"Mikan, I'm very, very sorry," said Yuu, advancing on Mikan, trying to get closer.

"Yuu, stay away from me," said Mikan. She was trying to create a barrier but Alice fluctuations were occurring because of her being a multi-alice and because of her present situation.

But Yuu did not stay away. He still approached Mikan, coming closer and closer, Mikan was wide-eyed and didn't know what to do. She was panicking and now was heaving and gasping. She was clutching her chest, but she was now against a close set of trees. She couldn't move. Yuu was still approaching her.

* * *

"Hyuuga," said Hotaru's voice. Natsume was in his room and was reading his manga. Hearing her voice he looked up and saw a mark of seriousness in Hotaru's face.

"What?" he asked coldly, looking back at his manga.

"I have something to show you," said Hotaru seriously.

And she lifted a videotape, which Natsume ignored.

"Watch it," she told Natsume. She placed the video on Natsume's tabletop. And again, she spoke to Natsume.

"She's in trouble."

Natsume looked up again, a deep look in his eyes.

"So?"

"You don't care?" asked the Ice Queen unblinkingly.

"No. Why would I?" uttered Natsume.

"You will."

"Try me," said Natsume testily.

"She's with Tobita."

Natsume's eyes flared, and the Ice Queen did not miss it. Natsume glanced at an open window, and when Hotaru looked away for a moment, he was gone. She turned and began to run to where they both knew Mikan was.

* * *

"Mikan, you _**HAVE**_ to understand, I really love you," said Yuu, approaching Mikan still. Mikan, who was still heaving and gasping for air, tried to speak.

"I understand, Yuu--What...I...don't...underst..and...was...why...you..had..to..break.." muttered Mikan, but every word was causing her much pain.

"But you liked it, didn't you? You did?" said Yuu, mischief now seen in his eyes.

These words caused to greatest impact on Mikan, and with all her might, she pushed Yuu away, but Yuu wouldn't budge, and the nearer yet he came to Mikan. And when he was near enough to kiss Mikan again, fire had appeared in between the inch space between their faces.

"Stay away from her. You've done her enough damage already."

Yuu's eyes opened with surprise.

"Na-Natsu-me?" he uttered weakly.

"Natsume," Mikan whispered, and with his name, she fell to the ground, unmoving. Natsume's anger was even more deepened. And in his mind, he saw Mikan, dead.

"TOBITA!" and Natsume brandished a thick lasso of fire on Yuu, which broke his momentary concentration, still trying hard to impose the vision in Natsume's head.

* * *

Hotaru was running, not towards the Sakura tree, but to the barn, where she fetched Ruka. In great breaths, she told the charmer.

"Mikan...is...in..danger..."

Ruka called for his friend eagle and hopped on, grabbing Hotaru by the waist. Unexplicably, Ruka **and _THE IMAI HOTARU_** blushed.

And in the short flight, Hotaru filled Ruka in.

* * *

"You stay away from her!" said Yuu menacingly, "in case you hadn't noticed, she's already MINE."

"I don't care if **SHE'S** yours," sadi Natsume, yelling. "**But I'M HERS! I GIVE MYSELF TO HER!**"

Hotaru smiled at this, and Ruka, who was busy calling friends, looked stricken. Hotaru once again took out her camera and began taking pictures in one hand while a voice recorder in another.

"Think again," said another cold voice.

Yuu was now in great danger.

"Mikan!" yelled Hotaru, running towards Mikan's unconscious being. Upon seeing that Mikan was not moving, Hotaru's eyes suddenly flared and from nowhere appeared her Baka gun.

"Hn," said Hotaru, an angry smile appeared upon her face, "this is the newly improved Baka gun. 13.0. Made of pure titanium alloy. I admit, it cost an arm and leg, but it would be worth it to use it on a VERY disgusting wannabe like you."

"You don't dare! I'm already immune to that! I've been through it a THOUSAND hits from you!"

Hotaru's mind began to race. _I've never hit Yuu. Never._ And a sudden idea hit her.

_He's not Yuu._

Hotaru leaned in and whispered in Ruka's ear (**which made our dear prince blush madly**). Ruka hastened to agree and ran to their classroom.

* * *

**In the classroom,**

Ruka's eyes were full of surprise.

"Ko..ko...Koko? Mochu? YUU?!" said Ruka.

"Uh-oh," said the three at the same time.

"We can explain," said Yuu.

"You'd better! You've ALL been fiddling with Natsume and Mikan's minds??" yelled Ruka, and Usagi actually FOUGHT to struggle against Ruka's grip to get a punch on the three idiots.

"Well, it was like this..." started Yuu.

* * *

"Hotaru!" yelled Ruka, and at the sound of her name, and immediately fixed his mistake, "I mean, Imai-san, I found THESE THREE where you told me to be."

They were in the school clinic. In one corner, the "Yuu" was tied up and a tape had been put around his mouth. Behind Ruka, however, was the REAL Yuu Tobita, Koko, and Mochu.

"You idiots! Have you any idea what damage you've done??" said Hotaru, yelling but no trace of anger in her cool, flat voice.

"Where's Natsume?" asked the unperturbed Koko.

"Don't go changing the topic," said Hotaru gruffly, "but for the sake of your stupid question, he's also here in the clinic. He broke down of over-fatigue. He nearly died. BECAUSE OF YOU THREE IDIOTS."

Mochu gulped and Yuu bowed his head down. But Koko seemed indignant.

"Wait! Don't blame us! **HE **was the one who told us to plan it!" he yelled. Yuu said "Koko no baka!" and Mochu just shot Koko a very piercing glare and whispered, "You idiot!"

Together, Bright blue, Amethyst, and Hazel orbs flew open in horror and an earsplitting shriek woke the academy.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT??"

A Brunette was looking livid and murderous.

* * *

**WAAAH!**

**I got too much fond of the idea that Natsume actually broke down,**

**but then, I found it more amusing to put ANOTHER interesting twist.**

**I dedicate this chapter to**

_**-KuroTenshi11-**_

_**and  
**_

_**black sun angel,**_

**because they were really mad at me for what happened in the ninth chappie, though, of course, they were just kidding.**

(**But black sun angel said that she wasn't kidding...**)

**Thanks for the support!**

**Hope you enjoyed THIS chappie!**

**I know I did...haha.**

**See ya!**


	11. Uh oh

**Chapter 11: Uh-oh**

* * *

**Okay! I am so sorry for keeping you hanging on the line.**

**Thank VERYVERYVERY Much for the reviews.**

**'Preciate the y'all!**

"NATSUME HYUUGA, I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled Mikan from the school clinic. The nurse attending to her scrunched up her face and yelled back to Mikan,

"Really, Miss Sakura! This is a private school clinic!"

Mikan just sulked in her bed.

Hotaru, Ruka, Mochu, Koko, and the real Yuu Tobita were all in the waiting room. Hotaru was talking to the three musketeers about the hideous plan they did. In fact, it was more like a full-scale interview, or rather, inquiry.

"Let me get this straight," said Hotaru, a cold indifference marked in her face but every trace of fury in her voice, "You, Yuu, put an illusion on all our heads all at the same time?"

Yuu nodded vigorously.

"Different illusions all at the same time?"

Again, Yuu nodded.

"And since when did you learn to make out with a prson?"

"Eh? Imai-san, is that necessa-"

"Answer me."

Yuu just winced at Hotaru's flat tone. "They," and he pointed to Mochu and Koko, "made me watch a film."

"I see," said Hotaru, throwing a flaming glare at the latter two.

"And you can do that in your illusions? But not in reality?"

"Well, I wasn't top star for nothing-Wait a second! No fair! Hmph!" said Yuu, earning another glare from Hotaru. "I..I've got to go...See ya!" and he almost made a lunge at the door and looked back at his two friends.

Koko and Mochu both threw Yuu desperate glances, but Yuu just smiled at them He was almost outside when Hotaru pulled him back.

"Not so fast. Invention 302: The Horsewhip. Specially for Yuu. And what about you two?" said Hotaru, rounding on the other two. "What did Natsume tell you, exactly?"

Koko and Mochu exchanged significant looks. But neither of them spoke. Koko turned to look at Hotaru, and quickly looking away, terribly terrified.

"That's what you get for not answering my questions and for reading and sneaking in my mind," said Hotaru, eyes suddenly flaring and flickering.

Koko whispered in Mochu's ears,

"We have to lie, she's gona hit us with a Baka **CANNON!**"

"Okay," whispered Mochu. They turned to Hotaru and Ruka, both with defiant looks. But still obviously shivering.

"Well...uh...Well..." started Mochu.

"We..uh...we..." said Koko.

Hotaru looked at Ruka, whose face was now red with anger. She saw a distinctive mutter escape from Ruka's lips, and sure enough, a little while later, all sorts of pecking animals were now attacking Koko and Mochu.

"Wha-Geddemofme! Geddemofme!"

**Whil Hotaru was doing the _inquiry_, our young brunette went to Natsume's room. **

Natsume was sitting up in bed, reading a manga, and just smirked when he saw who had entered his room. And without so much as a preliminary hello, Mikan took a deep breath and,

_5...4...3..2..1..._

"What did you do that for?!" the young brunette asked the Flame caster.

"Nothing," was the simple reply of the Kuro Neko.

"NOTHING?!" yelled Mikan.

"Are you deaf?" asked Natsume indifferently.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS?? AND I JUST FIND OUT THAT IT WAS ALL IN MY HEAD?? THAT THE **REAL** YUU TOBITA WAS ORDERED BY THE **JERKAHOLIC** NATSUME HYUUGA?? THAT'S IT! THE DEAL'S OFF! I AM NOT GONNA BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

At hearing this Natsume looked up.

"Who told you that?" he said, rather aggressively.

"ME! Are **YOU** deaf?!" yelled Mikan back.

"Well, you are gonna be sorry you ever said that," said Natsume, looking Mikan in the eye.

"AND WHY SHOULD I OR WOULD I BE SORRY?!" yelled Mikan.

"Because you don't have a choice," said Natsume simply, although giving Mikan his famous Death Glare.

"Of course I have a choice, NATSUME-KUN," said Mikan aggressively, folding her arms and staring at Natsume with an equivalent intensity of gaze. Natsume loked back at his manga, _waste of time._

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I Do."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine. Why do say that?" said Mikan furiously.

Natsume looked up at Mikan and smiled smugly. He approached Mikan slowly with a scary smile playing in his lips. And the nearer he came, the more nervous Mikan was. And when at last Natsume was close enough, he whispered something that made our young brunette die with shock, gave Mikan a kiss on the lips and went back to his bed, taking out his manga again.

Mikan just froze. And after a second, Natsume's ears enjoyed the high decibels that pounded his ears and drove him insane. (In short, Mikan's earsplitting scream.) It meant the deal's off, and the beginning of another new story.

* * *

Hotaru, Ruka, Mochu, Koko, and Yuu all heard that scream.

_Uh-oh, _thought Ruka.

_Something's happened between the two. Again_, thought Hotaru. And she smiled inside and laughed coldly outside and proceeded at once to Natsume's room only to find Natsume on the floor beside Mikan who was sprawled on the floor, unconscious and unmoving.

"The blabbering, blithering idiot fainted," said Natsume uncaringly.

"And why did she?" asked Hotaru.

_She's mad. So mad,_ thought Natsume.

"I told her the truth," he said simply.

"She already knew what you did," said the Ice Queen, a merciless look on her face.

"No. Not that," said Natsume, the same playful grin on his lips. Hotaru understood.

"You did not just do that."

"Oh yes I did," said Natsume simply.

Hotaru left the room. Ruka and the others followed suit. Ruka took courage and asked Hotaru what it was. And she said, without any show of surprise and with the merest simplicity, a horribly shocking 4 word sentence.

"Mikan is Natsume's girlfriend."

Koko swallowed hard, Yuu's eyes opened in shock, Mochu stopped in his tracks, and Ruka...well...dropped usagi.

"Boo," said Hotaru, and the four boys all dropped dead.

**Okay, that was one Fun CHAPPIE! YAY!**

**WEEEE!!**

**hahaha.**

**Hope you liked it all.**

**Lav y'all!**

**Mwah!**

**.a.s.h.**


	12. Just Read It

**A Break From Everything: A Complete Explanation, and Chapter 12: the title is a secret...:)****  
**

* * *

**Okay**. I read your reviews and frankly,  
I found them a bit _disturbing_ and quite **disappointing** on my part,  
because it seems that some of you can't understand what I write.  
Some even asked me to **_explain_** what happened in some chappies so here it goes.**  
Mikan**, _Natsume_, _**Hotaru**_, **Ruka** and Usagi are here to explain  
what had happened in the **last three** chapters.  
Hope you enjoy.  
It's **all for you**.  
This is gonna be fun, by the way,  
and **there will be hints on what will happen in the next chapter**.  
Think of them **_speaking as if the story's already finished_**.  
And by the way, if you DO understand the story,  
you can scroll down and read Chapter 12.  
Ja Ne!

* * *

**.OOo.oOO.**

**Natsume's Room**

**Natsume: 'T**his chapter is for all the people who did not get the last three chapters. I am Natsume.' Sheesh, Mikan! Do you REALLY have to make me read this? I'm sixteen years old and this fic was finished 3 weeks ago!

**Mikan:** Stop complaining, will ya? Instead of thanking me you spend your life there sulking about every little thing I do to help you.

**Natsume: **Well-

**Hotaru:** Oh, just shut up, Hyuuga.

**Natsume: **Who let YOU in the conversation? Ruka, will you tell your dear _girlfriend_ to keep out of ME and MY GIRLFRIEND's quarrel?

**Ruka:** I...sure...

**Usagi: -**_taps Ruka hard on the arm with his claws_-

**Ruka:** Ow! Fine! I won't do it then!

**HotAru: **Good Usagi...

**Usagi: -**Lays his head on Hotaru's lap.-

**Ruka:** You really do have a lot of influence over him...

**Hotaru: _Of course. _**(glares at Ruka). Okay. enough chitchat. Let's start. Natsume?

**Natsume:** Why me?! -glares at Hotaru-

**Hotaru: **Because if you haven't noticed, YOU were the sole focus of the three chapters we're about to discuss. And besides, if you don't...(takes out baka gun)

**Natsume: **Fine! Fine! (puts his hands in the air in surrender)

**.OoO.OoO.**

**It all started like this...**

**I **was up by Mikan's window, seeing if she's alright, because I took the pin from her and she went ballistic just trying to find something that's been with me all along.

**Hotaru:** She wouldn't have gone BALLISTIC if you hadn't taken her PIN!

**Natsume: **FINE! It was my fault! But don't forget that THIS baka had her faults too! (points at Mikan, who was drooling on his shoulders)

**Hotaru: **Just plow on with your story...(polishing the gun)

**Natsume:** Anyway...

Then I saw Mikan opening the door and I saw Yuu. He entered the room and started talking, and then suddenly kissed Mikan. She didn't hesitate, but allowed the kiss to go on.

But don't worry. None of those rubbish are true.

The next day, I slapped Mikan in the face. I went to the Sakura tree, (or did I?)

**Hotaru: **IDIOT! YOU WENT TO MY ROOM!

**Ruka: **Ehem! (eyebrows raised)

**Usagi:** (giggles?!)

**Natsume: **(as if nobody spoke) and Mikan...I don't know. All I remember was Mikan went to the Sakura tree and met Yuu, and then, of course, as usual, I saved the day.

**Hotaru:** Don't be so full of yourself. If you haven't noticed, you wouldn't have been there at all if I didn't tell you that dear MIKAN was in danger.

**Natsume: **(still ignoring Hotaru) All I know was that I woke up in the hospital room because of my good acting.

**Hotaru:** (smirks and thumps Natsume on the back) This was the confusing part for all of you, and this is where the fun begins. Natsume was indeed over-fatigue, but it was all acting. Natsume ordered Yuu and Koko and Mochu to help him in his plan. You see, he only really wanted to know if Mikan really did love him,

**Mikan:** The blithering pervert. He should have just asked! (turning her back on Natsume)

**Hotaru: **Shut up; anyway, Yuu put the illusions on OUR minds, and Ruka had it wrong, Natsume's mind wasn't fiddled with. He was ACTING. Yuu, as I've said, placed the illusions on OUR heads, Mochu made everything solid, and Koko checked our brains if the illsuion was working correctly. What a nice trio, don't you think?

**Ruka: **Oh yeah, a REALLY nice trio. More like a QUARTET. (glares at Natsume; Usagi bares his teeth)

_Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume were arguing. Natsume tried to say sorry to the brunette, Mikan staying cold. Suddenly, Natsume turns HIS back and Mikan's arms were soon flying everywhere and landing on Natsume, hugging him tightly, Mikan said sorry over and over again. Natsume smiled at the stupidity of the girl he loved._

**Sumire: **So that's it! It's over, huh? You two are over? (asking Natsume and Mikan)

**Ruka:** (jumps at seeing Sumire) Where did YOU come from?? (Usagi buries his head in Ruka's chest, shivering, obviously scared **a.n:rabbits are scared of catdogs?that i don't know**)

**Sumire: **I'm here to take back what is MINE!

**Ruka:** Duh. Keep dreaming girl..

**Usagi:** (put's out his tongue and growls)

**Hotaru: **(shoots Sumire with the Baka Gun) Blibber blabber. Shut up will ya? Leave those two alone! (points at where Natsume and Mikan were, but they were gone)

**Ruka:** What the-?! Where? Oh, nevermind. Anyway...In the 11th chapter, we found Mikan lying unconscious on the floor and Natsume smiling. Hotaru approached Natsume and asked what had happened but we didn't hear what Natsume said. Once outside, Hotaru told us what really happened. That their deal (the one about Natsume saying "Please me and be my girlfriend") was off and Natsume was now Mikan's boyfriend. We had different EMBARRASSING reactions, and then Hotaru said "Boo!" and we all dropped dead.

**The End.**

**.OoO.OoO.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Here Comes The Ending  
**

**.OOo.oOO.**

**Mikan's Room**

Ahh. A beautiful Saturday in the academy. The roses were in bloom, the birds were singing VERY orchestratedly, (courtesy of Ruka and Usagi), the airconditioners working SO well it brought shivers to everyone, (courtesy of Hotaru), the transportation was through the air, (courtesy of Mochu and others), problems being solved, (Koko, who else), and...wait...a bouquet of red and white rises for Mikan? Courtesy of whom?

"H.N.," read Mikan. She was holding a white piece of paper that came along with the roses. She wondered what was going on, until she finally remembered what Natsume told her yesterday, before she fainted...

_"We're already together. You are now my girlfriend."_

"Okay. Okay, keep calm, Mikan," said the brunette to no one in particular. But unfortunately, she couldn't keep calm.

"I AM _**WHAT?!**_ **NATSUME'S **_GIRLFRIEND_?! HELL THIS IS GONNA BE MURDER and TORTURE!"

"Yes, and no more complaints. Shut up and get dressed. We're going out," said someone's voice from the window opposite her bed.

"Natsume?! What are you doing here?What? Why are we going-oh..." said Mikan, when she recalled the horrible events from yesterday. She just got up from her bed and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I am making sure my girlfriend looks stunning and making sure my fangirls won't kill her," said Natsume, and it occurred to him that what he said was supposed to be for himself only. It escaped his lips so suddenly.

Mikan looked at him peculiarly, smiling, and said,

"Thanks for the flowers."

And she left for the bathroom.

_What flowers? I didn't give her any..._thought Natsume. _Come to think of it,the birds are singing, the airconditioning is way over the top, everybody is suddenly out of problems, and I'm sure there aren't _**that**_ many Levitation alices here..._and an idea hit him..._Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, and Mochu. Those four. I bet Yuu has a surprise too.  
_

And as he thought these, he saw Mikan coming out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel. He began to turn away, but there was no real need. Mikan approached the window, shut it closed, and drew curtains over the window.

"Darn. You really have learned, haven't you?" said Natsume, looking away.

"Well, what do you expect? You think I haven't had enough of you peeking at every opportunity you had? Please, Natsume," said Mikan. "I know I'm that beautiful, but you keep peeking, which means I'm much more beautiful than I think I am."

"Oh, Puh-lease. Stop dreaming, Polka," said Natsume, but inside, he was writhing with embarrassment. _Man! Was I that obvious?_

And as if Mikan had read his mind, she spoke.

"Curling with timidity, I see? You were that obvious, you know."

She peeked through the curtains and saw Natsume bloodred from blushing.

"Stop that! And just get dressed! Make sure you look beautiful at that," said Natsume, looking away to hide his face, which by now was quickly recovering from the blush.

Mikan just smiled and went back to her dressing.

**.oO.Oo.**

30 minutes later, Mikan came out. Natsume had to struggle for a few seconds to say something, but he was out of words, and all he could say was,

"Polka dots today, ichigo-kara?"

Mikan looked livid and just took Natsume's wrist and dragged him off to the grounds.

In truth, Natsume thought Mikan was gorgeous. She was wearing a white bolero over a sky blue tank top, a white satin pedal shorts, wearing her hair down and she was wearing black and white wedges that were at least 3 inches in height.

Finally, they stopped in front of the bus stop to Central town.

"Where are we going?" asked Mikan. Natsume looked irate at this question.

"Shouldn't you have asked that BEFORE we left?" he said irritably. "We were supposed to go the _other_ way around, idiot."

Mikan was unperturbed by the nickname. She was so used to it by now, and she had learned from Hotaru that just stopping her reactions would make him stop teasing her.

"Oh. Mochu! Mochu!" said Mikan, spotting the levitator.

"What are you doing?" said Natsume, looking wary. He didn't want to do it if it was Mochu who was going to be piloting their flight.

"Mochu! Could give us a lift?" said Mikan, smiling.

"No! Mikan! We'll just walk!" said Natsume, clearly nervous.

"Oh, alright then," said Mochu. And he started to lift Mikan in the air. When Mikan was at least 10 feet up, he started to lift Natsume.

"Oh, all right!" said Natsume, accepting defeat. And when he was lifted into the air, Mochu slammed the two together. To point in, they were stuck together, hugging.

"Darn you Mochu!" yelled Natsume from way up.

Mochu just gave him a playful smile and lifted them to their venue.

**.Oo.oO.**

**Somewhere in the Northern Forest..**

"Ne, Natsume?" asked the brunette, who closed her eyes and buried her head in Natsume's shoulders, "where are we headed to?"

"I don't know. Mochu is taking us someplace else," said Natsume, his hands on Mikan's waist. "Man, it took me ages to get that dratted reservation!"

"What reservation?"

"We were supposed to go to a restaurant in a city outside Central Town. I bet they've canceled the reservation," said Natsume, really down with the reservation issue.

"We haven't canceled the reservation, Hyuuga," said a voice from down below. It seemed like the person was speaking on megaphones.

"Hotaru?" said Mikan, looking down. What she saw made her gasp in surprise. Even Natsume was shocked.

Down below, a magnificent white and pale gold tent was set up. Even at a distance, Mikan could smell a delicious scent of cooking that she knew was Anna's.

Natsume's mouth went dry. He could not believe his friends would do this for them...least of all for...

_Me,_ thought the Flame caster. He didn't notice Mikan watching him.

"Can't believe they'd do this for us, huh?" said Mikan shrewdly. "You know, Natsume, this could be a proof of how much they really love you."

Natsume looked at Mikan. She had the shining fervor in her eyes that always made him go insane, his insides twisting and turning, his brain all wired up. To cap it all off, she was wearing the most radiant smile he had ever seen: a smile that was just for him.

Slowly, they felt themselves descending. Natsume still couldn't believe every sensory organ in his body.

He felt soft, candy-like lips meet with his, and to his surprise, Mikan was kissing him.

"There's the proof you want," said Mikan, after she broke the kiss.

Natsume stroked Mikan, knowing himself lucky to have the most idiotic but beautiful girl in the whole wide world.

**.oO.Oo.**

They landed gently, and to their surprise, their friends were all in pairs. Hotaru and Ruka, Anna and Koko, Mochu and Nonoko, and...

"Yuu and _**TWIRLY PERM??**_" said Mikan, disbelievingly.

Natsume blinked twice while the rest laughed. It was the first time they have ever seen Natsume acting stupidly.

"Whatever happened to '_I Love Mikan_'?" he asked Yuu. **a.n: remember? from the 6th chappie?**

"Well, times change," said Yuu, looking at Sumire fondly.

Mikan was giggling.

"Why? What's so funny?" asked Natsume.

"Ruka, can't you come any closer to Hotaru?" said Mikan still giggling.

"What on earth are you giggling about?" asked Hotaru, brows furrowed.

"Because if you haven't noticed, all of us are close to each other," said Mikan, "but you and Ruka...well, it seems like it's Ruka and Usagi that's together, and not you two..."

Everybody turned to look at Ruka and Hotaru, who were both blushing madly, though Hotaru was more adept at hiding it. Usagi jumped out of Ruka's arms and kept snapping his teeth at Hotaru, forcing the latter to trip over a tree branch and fall on Ruka's chest. Mikan just smiled.

Mikan approached the table and looked at the feast laid out before her very eyes. There was Lemon Chicken and L'orange chicken, Caesar's salad, Spaghetti in Olive oil with garlic and shrimp, Beef Steak, and a wonderful dessert she never thought she'd see or taste: Creme Broule. And although she was ravenous, she merely called out to her friends.

"Hey, everyone! Come on, eat this meal!"

Everyone came to the table. Natsume, on the other hand, just walked away and settled under a Sakura tree. Not their tree, but just a plain old sakura tree. Knowing Natsume, Mikan knew he wouldn't budge, so she just took two plates, two forks and two spoons, two glasses, and asked Anna if she could have the small table in the corner.

She approached Natsume, who looking at a distance, thinking. She set the table infront of them and conjured a fire to sit comfortably beneath it. She took the soda and poured it in the glasses and touched the glasses' rim, which made the soda smoke because of its coolness.

"You really have got the hang of the memory alice, haven't you?" said Natsume, coming out of his reverie when Mikan set a fire before his very eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Mikan simply. She handed Natsume a loaded plate, which Natsume stared at. Seconds later, the whole dish was heating up. Mikan let go of the plate, but Natsume reacted quickly and made the plate float in midair.

"I return the compliments to you," said Mikan, impressed.

Natsume just smiled.

"It's nice that you get to smile a lot more often now," piped up Mikan. "It really brings out your eyes. And you know, crying, being sad, don't always make you weak. They are important, because they become your only outlet."

Natsume, who was hit by the sincerity of these words, just looked at Mikan and said.

"**That**," he stated, poking Mikan on the nose, "is _your_ fault, Mikan."

Mikan giggled and started digging in her food. Natsume looked at his plate and started to eat too.

It was the most wonderful afternoon in his entire life. And to cap it all, Mochu and Koko called out to him and from behind them appeared Aoi. Natsume learned that the three, (Yuu, Koko, and Mochu) took Aoi from the dungeons and Hotaru brought her to Subaru to heal her eyes. It was the first time in years that he has ever seen his sister's deep blue eyes. Aoi's eyes roved from Natsume to Mikan, and slowly approached them She hugged Natsume and Mikan.

Overall, it wasn't just a wonderful afternoon. It was surely a most memorable day.

**.oO.Oo.**

**But the surprise isn't over yet, people.  
That night, in Hotaru's room...**

"Oi, Mikan. Come here," said Hotaru, beckoning Mikan to come with her. They went to a closet in Hotaru's room full of gowns, shoes, and all sorts of girly stuff.

"Gee, Hotaru," said Mikan, whose eys were round as coins, "why don't you ever wear this?"

"I do, only when there's a reason for it," said the inventor. "Now, take your pick."

"What?" said Mikan, looking around. She was checking out one gown that she particularly liked. "You _are_ serious, eh, Hotaru?"

"Yes. Let's just consider it a gift," said Hotaru.

"Ne? Why? What's the occasion?" asked Mikan.

"You'll see."

**.ooOO.OOoo.**

Mikan picked a black, one-shoulder gown, embedded with a series of sequins that formed a Sakura blossom pattern.

"I figured you'd like that, I've always kept that for you," said Hotaru, making Mikan sit in a chair in front of her mirror.She started doing Mikan's hair. "Mikan, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh? What am I supposed to remember?" asked Mikan.

"Do you know what day today is?"

"No."

Hotaru just sighed deeply. "Today is...nevermind."

"Oh, Hotaru, don't leave me hanging, please?" begged the brunette.

"You'll find out later," said Hotaru as she fitted a beautiful diamond necklace on Mikan's bare shoulders and swan neck. She was perfect in every aspect, in Hotaru's opinion, and even her intelligence is now slowly improving.

Hotaru handed Mikan a 4 inch black stiletto, which fitted her perfectly.

"Ne, Hotaru, where did you get this necklace?" asked Mikan. "Did you buy it?"

"No."

"Then who did?"

"Natsume."

Mikan looked shocked. "You mean he bought this for you?" she said in an accusatory tone. _No doubt she's jealous,_ thought the inventor.

"No, idiot. He bought if for you. He asked me to enhance it."

"Oh."

"There. All set," said Hotaru, pleased with what she did.

Mikan was now wearing a red corset over the left side of her gown. She was already tall, and the heels made her look even taller. Her hair was let down, Hotaru just took two small bundles from either side of her head and tied it at the back, giving more emphasis on her beautiful, wavy brunette hair.

"Someone's waiting for you downstairs. Go," said Hotaru, happy for what was about to happen to her beloved bestfriend. Even though she barely showed it, everytime Mikan wasn't there, she felt too much alone. Until Ruka came, of course.

**.ooOO.OOoo.**

Downstairs, a chauffeur was waiting for her. The man held the door open for her and drove her to the place Natsume told her that afternoon. A little past Central town, she saw a sign that said "T Villa City" and she wondered aloud what "T Villa" means. The driver answered for her.

"'_Teacher's Villa_' madame."

She was amazed at what she saw. It was beautiful, but she knew it was expensive.

The driver dropped her at a very stunningly elegant restaurant that looked closed for the night. There seemed to be a private party going on inside.

"Ne, Mister, I think you-" said Mikan, turning to look at the driver, but to her surprise, instead she saw Misaki and Tsubasa, both formally dressed. Tsubasa hugged her tight and just said,

"Mikan. We love you Mikan, and we missed you!"

The two were already finished with their studies. They graduated last year, which means Mikan and the others are now the seniors in the school. They were now married and happily settled in Nagoya. They came all the way to Tokyo to see this moment...one that Mikan didn't know.

The two escorted Mikan to the inside of the restaurant. In an instant, after their entrance of the double doors, Mochu faced Mikan, handing her a note, a red rose, and said,

.O.

**"Mikan, as another year is about to end, I thank you form the bottom of my heart. You have changed me a lot. I used to be a mere rascal: crazy, uncaring. And now, I'm a bit more of a person inside than I am on the outside. And finally, a new side of me is taking over."**

.O.

Mikan was surprised and confused. She opened the note which consisted of only one word.

"_I_," she read.

She was now severely confused. And from thereof, Mochu escorted her to another ste of double doors. Entering the doors, it was Koko this time.

Again, a note, a white rose this time, and another short speech.

.O.

**"You know I always smile. But you also know that the smiles are to hide the pain. And the smiles are only inside. Because a smile on the outside would make me a person that is vulnerable to a thousand diseases. But still, you taught me to show the real me, to not be afraid of emotions, because you told me that crying is vital. Thank you.**

.O.

She opened the card which read "Love". She was finally starting to understand.

The next door was Hotaru, who took her to someone.

She started walking down a red carpet, and at the end was someone who was kneeling down, holding a bouquet of Sakura blossoms, all tied up together.

And before she knew it, tears started falling from her eyes.

_Who would've known we'd come this far?_ she thought as she neared the man.

* * *

**Waah! Hope you like it..one more chapter to go, guys...**

**a.s.h**


	13. The End

**Chapter 13: A Very Memorable Ending - Thanks to all..  
**

* * *

**.Oo.oO.**

**wee!**

**looking back, I saw how horribly I've been writing**

**and i'd like to apologize for that...**

**we'll be saying goodbye in this chappie...**

**hhuhuhuuhu!!:'(**

* * *

The next door was Hotaru, who took her to someone.

She started walking down a red carpet, and at the end was someone who was kneeling down, holding a bouquet of Sakura blossoms, all tied up together.

And before she knew it, tears started falling from her eyes.

_Who would've known we'd come this far?_ she thought as she neared the man. They were climbing a stairway that took Mikan one step closer to an everlasting joy.

"Mikan," said Hotaru, handing her another note, and this time, a pin, a VERY familiar pin...It was the hair pin with the Sakura blossom. And as she stared at the pin, Hotaru spoke again, slowly. She made her stop halfway through the stairs:

.O.

**"You have made my life complete. You shined with a renewed vigor that allowed me to escape the darkness I was in. You taught me to love, and you loved me. I admit that at times I have been harsh to you, and there were times that I have been cruel and disobeying, but believe me, I have forgotten all those things, and I am now a changed person. No longer alone, no longer ashamed of myself."**

.O.

And when Mikan opened the note, a final three-letter word brought reality to Mikan.

"You," she said weakly. She continued climbing the stairs, but as she approached the top, the man waiting for her at the end left. Instead, Ruka took her arms, kissed her hand, and smiled. In his arms, Usagi was holding a note, this time in a black piece of paper, which he gave to Mikan. Mikan read the piece of paper and just smiled.

"May I have this dance?" asked Ruka as a romantic melody started to play. She merely nodded and danced with Ruka. Then, accidentally-on purpose, Ruka let go of her as she was doing a graceful pirouette, and when she thought she was about to fall, A pair of soft hands clinged to her waist as her head hit a strong chest. She felt the hands making their way to her hair. Turning around, she saw,

"Natsume," said Mikan, now emotionally collapsing.

"Shh, don't cry," said Natsume, wiping the tears off Mikan's face.

"What's all this about?" asked Mikan, standing up and facing Natsume, hands on her hips.

"Well, this is all to remind you that you weren't able to please me," said Natsume simply.

Mikan looked horribly shocked. She questioned Natsume with her gaze.

"You completed me," continued Natsume, "which is far more than what we agreed to in the first place. And now that we are about to leave the campus, I..."

Natsume paused, and looked at Ruka as though asking for help, then looked back at Mikan.

"I want you to meet me at the Sakura tree after the dinner," he whispered. Mikan had no words to say, and just gave a weak smile. They proceeded to the dining table.

**.Oo.oO.**

Ruka was wondering why Natsume didn't say it yet. He was supposed to be saying it by now, and Mikan was supposed to be breaking down as well.

"Why didn't he do it yet?" he asked Hotaru.

"Maybe he's saving it for later," said Hotaru.

"Well, I won't," said Ruka, handing Usagi to Koko, who was caught unaware by the sudden presence of a rabbit in his arms. Koko made to complain,

"Hey! What-"

Anna covered up his mouth and said through gritted teeth,

"Idiot! Can't you see he's _proposing_?"

Koko's face lightened up with comprehension. "Oh."

Ruka took from his pocket a purple, round-shaped box. he opened it before a very surprised Hotaru, and for once, surprise showed upon her usually stoic face.

"Imai Hotaru, you have been the best blackmailer of my life.

"Oh really?" said Hotaru, smiling.

"Really. So I am asking you, would you agree to change your name, and be called Nogi Hotaru?" Ruka asked, stammering but keeping his cool nonetheless.

Hotaru's eyes were now shining with glee, and tears. (**a.n: don't say she's being OOC, because even if you were the coldest person in the planet, YOU WOULD STILL CRY IF YOU WERE PROPOSED TO.** peace!)

Ruka knelt down before a very stunned Hotaru and said,

"Hotaru, will you marry me?"

Hotaru took out her baka gun and pointed it at Ruka, who was now trembling with fear but still kneeling down. Hotaru shot the baka gun, not at Ruka, but at the floor. After shooting it, the bullets punctured holes thorugh the floor which read,

"YES."

Ruka was smiling widely as he slipped the ring over Hotaru's slender fingers, and Koko, Mochu, Anna, and Nonoko were now smiling. Completely ignoring the other couple who were now teasing each other.

**.Oo.oO.**

"Let's go?" said Natsume, checking his watch. Mikan just smiled and nodded. None of the others noticed their disappearance, being too involved with Ruka's proposal. They were out of the village when everybody in the restaurant started freaking out because the two main characters of the night just left. Ruka even pouted a little and just said,

"We were supposed to do it together."

But he shrugged it off, and he just came with Hotaru and they spent the whole evening together.

**.Oo.oO.**

Mikan was sitting under their Sakura tree, waiting for Natsume. Natsume promised to meet her there, he said he just had to do something inside his room. She waited patiently, thinking of what was to come after they graduated.

Natsume was in his room. Rehearsing, for this is the only thing he needed to get done that he was SURE he wouldn't be able to do properly. Everything worked out well, but when Mikan just came up to him looking like that, he was lost in space and forgot essentially EVERYTHING he had to say. He was talking to himself in the mirror for at least fifteen minutes, and when at last he felt he would be ready, he left.

There she was, under their Sakura tree, humming a song under her breath. He slowly approached her under the beautiful May moon. He felt for something in his pocket, and as he neared her, he felt his mouth going dry. He knew he should be doing this a few weeks after the graduation, but this time it was inevitable. He just stood next to her and, with the memory alice, made her recall all the moments they have shared together...

**.Oo.**

_The first meeting...Polka dots..._

_The alice dodgeball..._

_The howalons..._

_The day in Central Park..._

_Detentions for Jinno..._

_Nights from missions..._

_The first shooting star we've ever seen together..._

_The alice festivals..._

_The smiles and the taunts..._

_The deal..._

_That was the cause of all this fuss..._

_That sparked the beginning of a new life.._

_and most of all..._

_You, Mikan..._

_The reason why I am alive..._

_The reason why I smile..._

_The one I want to spend my life with..._

_Forevermore..._

**.Oo.**

And the moment Mikan finished viewing a movie of past memories, Natsume was in front of her, holding a ring. A silver ring, with a Sakura blossom-shaped diamond in the middle. And before she could say anything, Natsume spoke, in what was a first time. He was stammering.

"You...you were my...my...shield...from the reality...of who I am..." he started, but when he lifted his head and saw Mikan smiling tearily, he continued, this time with more strength.

"You were my shield from the reality of who I really am. You saw the good in me when no one else did, and when even I didn't. And as I stood behind your shield, you cleaned up the disaster that I was, and when I came out from behind you, I saw a new life. A new me. I am very grateful for that, and I am thankful that you came into my life."

Natsume was now crying.

"And with that, Mikan Sakura, I demand you, to accept..." said Natsume, making the sobbing Mikan smile.

"I am asking for your hand in marriage. To spend the rest of our lives in each other's company," he said.

"Will you marry me, Mikan?"

Mikan was now shaking with tears of joy, and before she could say yes, a voice spoke from the darkness.

"Hurt him, Natsume Hyuuga, and you shall be punished severely."

And from the light of the moon, Mikan saw a distinct figure which was none other than her mother.

Mikan just smiled and nodded, and hugged a very happy Natsume.

"I love you, and yes, I will marry you."

And from afar, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Koko, Mochu, Nonoko, Yuu, and Sumire were watching, and at the same time, the five couples kissed.

* * *

(**a.n: i hear wedding bells!!**)

**.OoO.OoO.**

**The Biggest Wedding - 2 Years Later  
**

Koko, Mochu, and Yuu were all standing in a line beside the aisle. Natsume started walking, hands in his pockets, glaring at his fangirls who were wearing wedding gowns, and stopped. Next to him was Ruka, also stopping beside Natsume. And from the corner of the two men's eyes was a sight most stunning and most beautiful: their brides.

Mikan, wearing a very beautiful off-shoulder gown with pink trimming, and Hotaru in a long-sleeved white gown with blue-violet sequin designs, both walking the aisle. And as all girls eyed them enviously, the two bestfriends held each other's hands and continued the journey towards a new family, a new start, and a new story.

* * *

**.OoO.OoO.**

**3 years after the wedding**

Ruka and Hotaru had a baby boy, Natsuki, who started talking to Usagi (who also had a family by now). Natsuki had blue-violet eyes and beautiful raven hair and was one year old. Hotaru is hoping that Natsuki will be the first inventor of the time machine.

Mikan and Natsume had a baby girl, Koueri, who started breathing fire at her parents' heels and who constantly nullified her parents' alices when they were using it, and has been showing signs of owning the Alice of Memory as well. She had bright crimson orbs, like her father, but beautiful brunette hair, from her mother. And though she was still young, she had the markings of the beauty of her mother and the strength and dignity of her father. She was a constantly laughing and smiling baby, and she was 8 months old.

Anna and Koko had twins, Mitsui and Misaki,boy and girl, respectively. Mitsui has his father's blonde hair, but his mother bright eyes, while Misaki had both her mother's eyes and hair. Both were multi-alices.

Nonoko and Mochu just got married a week ago, and as of now, they are on a honey moon, but...wait..the phone's ringing...(conversation on the phone)...oh..Nonoko just called, and she said she was pregnant.

As for me and Yuu, we have a healthy baby boy, Li, who scares the living hell out of us, courtesy of his father's illsusion alice, and who keeps on chasing us around the house, of course, because of my alice. He is now 2 years old, and he keeps snapping his jaws at us when he's hungry.

Youichi and Aoi also got together. They are now a happy couple, to which Natsume and Mikan happily agreed to.

I guess this is the end of the story. The end of a ridiculously comical story that all started with a deal. After that deal, everything started to go topsy-turvy, and the whole world was now upside down. But nothing else matters now, except for the fact the we all are happy and we've all found our places in this world.

**The End.**

* * *

**Guys...thank you for all the support..**

**I wanna thank all the people who reviewed this fic..**

**and all those who've stuck with me, Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Sumire, Koko, Anna, Mochu, and Nonoko...ow!**

**Usagi scratched me! Okay! Okay!**

**And Usagi!**

**Thanks for sticking out with us to the end...**

**This story's done, but my legacy won't be..**

**I'll still write more!**

**Keep your eyes peeled!**

**Thank You Very Much,**

-KuroTenshi11-  
black sun angel  
amber gray  
KMAC 08  
Shiro-Kitsune8  
Youichiix33  
Irumi Kanzaki  
kim5561  
K-queen  
kae1523mae  
StarAngel02  
ayhartyuMikaTsume  
XxblackwingsxX  
goddessAngela  
kumiko akimoto  
xXAlyssa-himEXx  
xXiceyfireXx  
chocobang is sakura hayashi  
Hirotsume-18  
nxm4liphe  
xXx Simple Silent xXx  
konnie  
yue679  
Fierce Kitten  
akerue  
angelji  
bLue anGeL's winGs  
night  
torn heart of moonshadow  
hana-pink  
Brown-Eyed Brunnete  
clouds lunn  
kazukarin  
simplity's control  
LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume  
NIKKI  
jaoce  
HinamoriSenna  
AnimeLove4Ever  
Alwaysbtheir  
dominiqueanne  
anime19  
cheri12  
sakuraaimier  
louhlouh  
animeaddict09  
neko yuki  
aliceacademy8  
caramel gracious  
tamahits  
NatsuMikan l0v3r...  
pSychE aNgeL-saMa  
sweetstuff417  
ami-aim14  
R3ig3N-H1m3  
claireponcherrii  
micchi  
esther3193  
veronicaXT  
Uchiha Sesshoumaru  
gigil12345  
MeIsWatIam  
Inuyashakiss  
jun-natsume08  
yankumi09  
-kradraven-  
aegyo  
Torn-Demonic-Wingz


	14. A Sudden Change of Heart

**A Sudden Change of Heart**

.O.o.o.O.

I AM BACK!  
I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR HAVING LEFT ALL OF YOU  
BUT I AM **BACK!**

.O.o.o.O.

**A Short Explanation of My Absence. :) (As if You'd be interested. Just pretend you are, ne?:))  
**

I was sick. End of story. (Pretty short, eh?)

**Now...**

Remember this story? I finished this a few months ago. I am again apologizing for how horribly I've written and I'm happy that you guys are flexible enough to cope with the constant changes of my story. I really appreciate it.

You guys, I ended the story with a wedding and the 3 years later thing...

And to make up for my absence, I hereby present you with a gift.

**A SEQUEL.**

Ja ne! Hope you're not mad at me for keeping away. I missed FF a lot. :p

a.s.h


End file.
